Break Away
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: two sisters get taken from this world into, one piece this is the just the starting point for them, as the sisters decide to go on two seprate adventures.


this is the beginning of two separate stories that branch off of this, lone chapter. the two sisters are mine. but things like star gate isn't and neither is one piece I'm just borrowing them for this story.

* * *

Felicity and Rio Venzaran, sat staring at there TV one piece was meant to be starting soon, and the girls couldn't wait it was the only thing on TV besides from the Tweenies that was actually worth watching.

Felicity or Flick or Flickey for short was 16½, she loved watching one piece and the kill bill movies, believed that the alien from the movie alien verses predator actually exists and thinks dragons and lizards are cute. The most respected thing she owned was the official copy of Ace's hat, that her great nana sent her via air mail from Japan last month. She would love to have acid for blood like said alien and would also like Ace's Control of fire. She can play the guitar, often playing the songs sung by jack Johnson, and loves drawing. She is sitting so she was squashing her sister against the right arm rest on the sofa. Flick wore a black turtle neck sleeveless top, at some point she must have ripped the sleeves off because it was fraying on the edges. She also wore what looked like mutilated denim jeans, they were full of holes and the legs were cut off half way up to her knees. Her pair of bright yellow and blue converse trainers had glow in the dark laces treaded through and she had two black wrist band's on each wrist. She had purplish red eyes, and pale skin with an old faded barely visible tan, her hair was ivory white reaching halfway down her back.

Rio was 17½ , she loved watching one piece with her sister when they were home alone, the most respected thing she owned was her one eyed Bambi stuffed toy that she had sitting on top of the hat that her sister was wearing. She had a fear of gold fish claiming they were plotting on how to take over the world, she thinks sharks are cute. She is a good singer and sings along to the tunes her sister can play on guitar, she can also cook and She would like to be able to walk on water and control it. She was being squished by her sister who she respected for being able to get free concert tickets by convincing ticket sales men that she had no family which was a lie.

Rio wore a white and gold gypsy dress, and black sandals, she also wore a pair of skin tight white shorts underneath. Gold bangles were on her wrists. and hoop earrings were in her ears her hair was a mocha colour and reached the base of her back it looked good with her tanned skin.

Flicks guitar and water proof rucksack sat beside them on the floor, a freak thunder storm kicked up outside as one piece started. The TV froze on a shot of the boats deck in the day light. Flick picked up a small bouncy ball off the coffee table and chucked it at the screen the ball got sucked into it. Flick got up from off her sister and the chair and went over to the telly. "Rio its like star gate we can go through it." Flick said as the one eyed Bambi got put through as a test traveller. Rio got up and stood beside her sister who pushed her through. Flick grabbed her things and followed after. The wide screen TV short cricketed just after and shut off.

The girls awoke to the sun light in there eyes and faces looking at them. Rio had hold of one eyed Bambi as the sisters woke up. "Hey are you ok?" a loud annoying voice seemed to shout as Flick looked up a boy with a large Cheshire cat like grin looked down at her. /this is so cool flick thought to herself as she looked up. Rio looked little scared at the Pinocchio freak who looked at her/oh my god were in one piece, could have been worse I guess could have been Balimory or tweenies. Rio thought looking around. "I'm Felicity but you can call me Flick or Flickey its up to you this is Rio." Flick said pointing at her sister who waved at them.

"I'm…"

"We know who you all are, well tell you later how we know ok." Flick cut Luffy off before he could even partly start, she'd only been around him for a few minutes and he was already annoying her.

"How did you end up on our ship?" Nami asked looking at the girls, after most of the crew went back to doing what ever they were to start with. "We got here by going through a star gate, a portal that can take you to far away places, just we cant get back, so were stuck here with you guys." Rio said as her sister looked out over the horizon of the sea. "oh ok.. It doesn't bother me its good to have more girls around. And Luffy doesn't mind new crew." Nami said back to Rio who had poked her sister in the arm for trying to take one eyed Bambi away. They heard Usopp shout something about a big pirate ship approaching fast, or something. They noticed it, as its large phoenix shaped figure head almost ripped through there ship. "oh I'm sorry did I hit your precious toy boat." the captain of the ship said she was no older than Flick, had blue eyes blond hair and dressed like a slut in pink fur and leather. "Oh my god Rio its Elisa from school that cheer leader who vanished a few months ago." Flick said looking up. "wow I guess this would does let looses like you two enter it." Elisa said looking down at them her crew on her ship began to attack, they were all girls dressed similar to the cheer leading squad Elisa lead back on earth in pink, yellow and reds, but with weapons. The sisters looked each other and ran to hide some where they'd only been there for like half hour and already they were in a fight. They had previously put there things in side the girls cabin. And they were headed there to hide. Some arrows came out of nowhere and where headed for the sisters, who reacted by putting there hands over the faces like it was a ball coming at them rather than arrows.

When the arrows didn't hit them, the girls lowered there arms and dared to open there eyes. "Rio this is so cool." Flick stated as she saw the dome of fire that had destroyed the arrows before they hit her. Rio was surrounded with a dome of water that had deflected the arrows rather than destroyed them. They faded when the girls weren't in trouble and had lowered there arms from defending themselves. "hey Flick this is what we've always wanted what else you reckon we can do?" Rio said looking at her sister. "um.. I don't know try something you've seen on TV or in a movie k." Flick said as she pushed her hand forwards launching a golden yellow fire ball at a hapless enemy in front of her. Rio made the sea follow her hand it took the form of a large watery wolf on the deck of the ship she sent it at a few enemies knocking them into the sea as she did so.

The sisters started to fight, about ten minutes later the fighting stopped. the enemy pirates were going away. When the phoenix fire ship was sailing away. Rio looked about something was missing where was her clingy younger sister. She heard shouting from the other ship a large built guard guy was holding Flick, her arms were tied up. Her voice sounded scratchy when she continuously called for Rio, a girl with Flicks things put a chlorophyll filled cloth over the banshee girls mouth, Flick blacked out as the boat began to head into the sun set blinding all who looked at it.

"They got her they got Flick, we have to get her. She's my sister. She could get hurt with out me." Rio screamed at her new friend's the sea around them seemed to react when ever she moved her hands in an aggressive way. " we'll get her back if they were going to hurt her they would have by now. But we have to get supplies there's an island not to far from here about a days and a half's sail, we search for her after that." Nami said pulling the now broken, crying, Rio into a friendly girl, comforting hug.

………………………………...

"Hey Flickey you ok? sorry about earlier I guess you guys being here as well freaked me out a bit. How are things back on earth?" Elisa said as she gave the now awake Flick some water. "when you vanished your parents went into search mode when you never appeared again they believed you were dead, they held a big fancy funeral all the people that either knew or dated you were invited, there still in morning I think, the last I saw them was before Rio and me came here. They miss you, and I don't think we can now get home can we." Flick said looking at her once worst rival who had a look of sadness on her face, both girls began to cry they couldn't get home Elisa was proof of that.

About half hour later Flickey and Elisa had stopped crying now two of Elisa's best female crew members were comforting the girls helping them calm down. "Hey Flick why don't you join me here, or go on your own way. you'd be better off with out Rio. she worries about you to much. Were coming up to an island tomorrow morning why don't we leave you there and you can be a travelling musician or treasure hunter/tomb robber or something." Elisa said to Flick as the girls were now calm enough to talk. "yeah that sounds like fun, but Rio would kill me if I did. she always finds me again. when I was younger a ran away from home quite a lot. the furthest I got was the mall on the outskirts of town. Rio found me dragged me home again. Its like she's got a tracker bug on me or summit." Flick said as the girls played eye spy.

"Well I'll give you some money, some weapons and what ever else you want and you can go on your own adventure with out Rio ok." Elisa said smiling she took a strange shaped ring off one of her fingers and slipped it on to a piece of gold chain, "here it's a luck charm I was given it by some weird one armed pirate when I got to this world, its kept me safe it should work for you ok." Elisa said she put it round Flicks neck. "cool thanks I think I will do what you said stuff Rio I say at least if I go away she might not find me this time. But I want to say in touch with you, so how do I do that." flick said as she started to think when she was shaken by the other girl. "Do you like Phoenixes? Because we can share Orinoco I used to keep her as company but she needs more variety in her life." Elisa said as she led flick out of the room they were in to the main deck. a golden bird with long tail feathers, sat on a barrel, it happily squeaked when they got close. "Orinoco this is Flick she's out new friend, you have a double owner system now, your our messenger ok." The female bird nodded and ruffled its feathers as Elisa told the it that. "Flick you should get some sleep, I will wake you quite early if we reach the town at night, there's a spare bed in my cabin ok." Elisa said flick nodded and walked back in side. the sun was setting casting an orange glow about the place.

Things weren't as calm on the going merry, as they were on phoenix fire. Rio was sitting in the canteen eating chocolate and stressing over her sister they'd only been in one piece for a day and she was already in need of rescuing. Every time some one came in to see how she was she had a go at them, the only one's she would talk to were Nami or Sanji, they didn't annoy her. She was worried about Flick she always was. Ever since Flick fell out of a second story window when they were younger, they were playing castles Flick had leaned to far back out the window and slipped, she only got a broken ankle, she had landed in a pile of leaves which saved her from most injuries. Her mum made Rio responsible for Flick after the second disaster, where her sister received a broken nose from a school bully in middle school. She became her sisters watcher, tracker and guardian, so she worried about her a bit to much. Flick often called her an over protective suffocating control freak. But Rio had to look after her or she could die. And not knowing what her sister was doing was getting on her nerves. She was thinking to much and fell asleep in her spot at the table. Nami came in a while later and didn't have the heart to wake her so she put a blanket over her.

………………………………...

"Hey sleepy head time to wake up." Elisa said gently shaking Flick. "So I wasn't dreaming this entire thing." Flick said as Elisa helped her up it was still dark out side the sun was rising soon. "You weren't dreaming, I've sorted you some tings out, I had some CDs and my old walkman with me when I came here, you can have it, I don't need it and there is some money in your bag, some water and a some cereal bars and a small lunch as well so if you want you can go off on this semi planned adventure to day." Elisa said giving Flicks hat to her. they were at the docks already, and the sun was beginning to rise slowly. She put her guitar on her back and slung her bag over one shoulder. "Learn how to use these there use full weapons to have." Elisa said handing two black whips and a silver chakram to Flick. "Thanks for this I'll keep in touch I promise. But why are you leaving now.?" Flick asked as she walked down a ramp off the boat. "The ship we took you from has been trailing us all night so I would hurry and go if I were you." Elisa said as Flick, reached the dock they too the ramp up and headed off, Orinoco was sitting on a post on the landing pier. They two girls waved at each other as they said good bye. "Wanna go explore the beach?." Flick asked the phoenix on the post who then hopped onto her shoulder. They two then headed to a small beach not far from the docs in a small cove.

………………………………...

Rio woke up when Sanji came into the room where she was "What time is it.?" she asked him looking up her eyes started to focus. "Its about 7:30 am the suns starting to come up, you slept here all night." he said back to her, as he place a cup of coffee in front of her. "Thank you." she said as Sanji went back to making breakfast for every one. A few minutes later Nami came in, Sanji went all odd with her but Rio just ignored him like Nami was. "We'll be at the island in an hour or so. You really care about your sister don't you.?" Nami said to Rio who smiled, "my parents don't so I have to. I think I'm more like her mum than her sister I'm always watching out for her, if I didn't she could have died when she fell out the widow when she was little or the bus that almost hit her could have killed her if I didn't pull her back." Rio said they began to talk like this comparing the child hoods. Until the rest of the crew came in the room looking for breakfast.

………………………………...

Flick had found some rocks by a stream that ran into the sea, she was playing on her guitar, and singing. she played do you remember by Jack Johnson. the wives of some island fisher men had asked her to play some songs as they fixed some fishing nets. They were humming as she played, and the phoenix she had was trying to sing by whistling and squeaking. She failed to notice the ship her sister was on enter the docks. She was having such a good time, a few children that were with the wives clapped as she played.

………………………………...

Rio got off the ship before any one else, she had decide to search here for her sister she saw the ship that had taken her leave this town earlier. She was taking Nami with her Luffy was going to tag along with her. She walked along some roads past a few trees she was about to go into the town when she heard the familiar playing and singing of her sister coming from the direction of the beach. She began to walk that was her two companions followed her. She saw her sister on some rock, a group of children sat in front of her. Rio marched over to her. "The hell are you up to, I was worried about you, I thought you were dead, the hell is that thing on your shoulder." Rio shouted at Flick who stopped playing at looked up. "The thing on my shoulder is Orinoco a phoenix, My phoenix, this is my life in case you haven't noticed, you controlling, over protective control freak." Flick yelled back only to get slapped by her sister.

"How can you be so selfish I was worried about you. You stupid girl don't you get it." Rio yelled harder at her sister grabbing Flick by the shoulders the phoenix flew to a nearby rock, it new what was coming and didn't want to be involved. Flick put her guitar beside her and shoved Rio away from her. Only to have her sister slap her again, they started to push each other about, like children do in playground fights. Somehow Flick got hold of a rock, and threw it at her sister. It scraped Rio's arm, "The hell are you two doing, your meant to be sisters." Luffy yelled from the side lines "Stay out of this it our problem, not yours if Flick isn't listening to me then I will make her, she's younger than me and she has to do what I say." Rio said. Flick looked at her sister, she was crying "I don't have to listen to you you're a control freak leave me alone. " flick said grabbing her stuff and stormed off into the jungle behind her. The children she was with followed her or Flick could get lost on her own.

Rio stormed past Luffy and Nami who just looked at her they that Rio cared about her sister but you do and say silly things when your upset.

………………………………...

Flick kept going until she came to a water fall in the jungle, the kids from earlier had caught up with her, a bit before. A young boy from the group came up to her and hugged her, she pushed him away and kept walking into the jungle a smaller village was on the other side of the island that was where she was headed. Once she was there she was planning to wander the planet, doing random things that came to her mind.

………………………………...

Rio sat on the beach near to the sea, she was crying into Luffy's red top as he hugged her Nami had gone to find the others while he stayed with her. She was starting to calm down, a cool sea breeze was blowing inland. It had gone quiet after a few minutes Luffy looked at Rio, she had cried her self to sleep and was loosely holding onto him. He understood that she didn't mean to say those things' to Flick but saying them had cost her the love of her sister 'who might never be coming back.

Nami came back a 10 minutes later, She had the other five following her, she carried a box in her arms. Rio woke up when Luffy moved his arm to wave at them.

"Hey Rio me and Vivi got you a present." Nami said putting the box down in front of her. Nami lifted a winged wolf pup out of the box, it was black and white, a large splodge of black covered one side of its face. And random black blotches covered the rest of it. Its eyes were a bright blue. "He need's a name." Nami said giving the pup over to Rio, "I'll call him Hielo its Spanish for ice." Rio said holding the pup it yipped as she named him. "Come on were going to have a day of fun to cheer you up k." Nami said helping Rio up.

* * *

this like I said starts two separate stories, Flick and Rio take there own adventures with out each other. oh Elisa, Orinoco and Flazer are mine so no touchy my things.

please read and review. And look out for:

Break Away: Its my way or the Highway. ( Flick's story.)

Break Away: The way of the water wolf. (Rio's Story.)

might change titlesl8er on to summit else, so watch out for them.

Please read and review it isn't hard.


End file.
